


Defending A Survivor

by itsab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: The reader is tired of the boys treating Isaac poorly.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Kudos: 20





	Defending A Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Non-gendered reader for this one. There is mention of child abuse, which is canon.

Isaac Lahey was a damaged person, who was scarred greatly by his past and his present. His curls used to be matted and dirty, from when he worked long hours at the graveyard, avoiding going home and showering. His blue eyes often welled with tears, even now, when he was confronted with tight, enclosed spaces. Isaac now lived in the McCall household, a warm and loving home… but still, he worries he might be screamed at or hit. To this day, he still wakes up screaming from nightmares.

Yes, Isaac was a damaged person… but he’s also a survivor.

He survived a childhood of torment, and years of parental abuse. Isaac survived high school, and becoming a werewolf. The sole Lahey survived lacrosse, Coach Finstock, multiple bicycle crashes, kanimas, alphas, and even the worst chemistry teacher in Beacon Hills. Isaac is a survivor, which is why Y/N could no longer allow him to be treated the way he was.

Scott McCall, normally a sweet lovely person, had done the unthinkable recently – he’d hurt Isaac, when he’d realised that the boy’s relationship with Allison Argent (Scott’s ex) may be more than platonic. He’d been violent with Isaac, and it had genuinely scared him. Scott’s actions, plus the annoying and rude comments from Stiles Stilinski (Scott’s best friend), were what tipped Y/N over the edge.

Y/N sent the two troublemakers a text one Thursday, determined to cuss the boys out, for what they’ve been doing. Scott and Stiles were required to make an appearance at their house, on the night both of Y/N’s parents were working late – one at the hospital, the other at the police station. Y/N had already finished their homework, and had put the finishing touches on a few projects due sometime in the up-coming week, when the doorbell rang. Rushing over to the door, Y/N hurriedly them in, checking to see if anyone had followed them there. The last thing needed, was Isaac discovering that Y/N was defending him from them. He might be confused and upset by it, leading to possible confrontations Y/N didn’t particularly want.

“You two, sit down.” The two teenagers sat down on the living room sofa, being silent when they noticed the deadly look in Y/N’s eyes. The standing teen let out a frustrated sigh, trying to control the anger bubbling inside them. “Okay, I am going to talk, and you are going to listen. Capiche?” They didn’t get a chance to answer, before Y/N continued, “I don’t know what the hell you two are thinking, but your behaviour towards Isaac needs to stop now.”

Stiles scoffed, unable to control himself. “What? Scarf-boy can’t handle it?”

Y/N sent him a scowl that would forever scar him, “Shut the fuck up, Stilinski.” Stiles closed his mouth with a snap, proving that the scowl was effective. “I don’t care what situation you are in, mocking Isaac is not allowed.” Y/N paused momentarily, once again trying to control the rage within. “In fact, maybe you should stop basing your shitty humour, on the traumas and issues within a person’s life. Or, would you enjoy it, if my jokes now centred around the fact you don’t have a mother, or that your father works so many shifts because you’re poor.” Stiles shocked/frightened look would have been hilarious if the situation hadn’t been so significant. “Jokes based on the fact Isaac was abused, are not funny! Jokes based around the fact his anchor is his abusive father, are not funny! Get it through your disgusting, hormone ridden brain, that while you’re all going through a tough situation, you don’t need to ease your pain and burden, at the expense of someone else. You need to destress? Get a hobby, or go masturbate, because sarcastic jokes at others’ expenses are no longer allowed. Understood?”

The glare that was being sent to Stiles, told him explicitly that he would regret not agreeing. So, he nodded franticly, “Understood!” He was relieved to see Y/N remove the eyes glaring at his body.

Scott, however, was not happy they moved onto him. Meekly, he said, “Y/N?”

A hint of disgust flared up on Y/N’s face, as they looked at the currently submissive alpha werewolf, “You, Scott McCall, do not have a claim on Alison Argent!” The words were spat out harshly, as they should be. Alison was a human being, capable of making her own decisions, unhindered by her possessive ex. “If Alison wants to be with someone else, you don’t get to say she can’t, or scare away potential boyfriends for her! She is a capable woman, who can make her own choices. You don’t have a claim on her, she’s not your possession!” Y/N walked closer now, getting rather close to Scott’s face, as the words spoken became little more than a threatening whisper, “And, if I get word that you’ve hurt Isaac again, I will end you. I’ll take some wolfbane, and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine, ending you in the most painful way possible. Leave Alison and Isaac alone, to navigate their lives alone. Got it? Good.”

Y/N leant back, and Scott felt he could breathe again. The standing person let out a tense smile, which Scott responded to, “We’re sorry, Y/N.”

“It isn’t me you should apologise to,” The smile grew a little softer, as Y/N watched the two teens transform into thoroughly chastised boys, “Just remember that all of our friends are hurt, in some way, and deserve to be treated better. Isaac, especially – he’s been hurt in more ways than one.”

The two boys nodded, realising that what they’ve been told was true, and they did have reason to feel the guilt and embarrassment they felt. Scott, especially, was too wrapped up in his guilt, to notice that the scent of Isaac Lahey was nearby. Nor, did he hear the soft cries of said boy – but, it was okay, though, as Isaac’s tears (for once) were those of happiness.


End file.
